You Mad Bro: The Song
by Isiah02
Summary: This is a parody version of the song "You Mad Bro?". Enjoy it and please review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What's up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new song. This song was from YouTube made for trolling. That stuff from video games.**

**Tom: So we thought that it would be cool if we did the good guys in the show did this song. It'll be really funny.**

**Isiah: Enjoy it.**

* * *

*music starts*

Isiah: Yep.

*Tom laughs*

Isiah: Yep.  
You mad or what?

Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
I don't give a crap if you're a magic pro  
Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
Why you even care if I call you little toad

Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
When I insult you I keep it on the low  
Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
Look at that face, you're about to explode

Isiah: It's kinda funny making you mad and shit  
It's a hero thing so stop being a prick  
You care about taking over, but I don't  
You can get pissed, rage quit, but I won't

It's a thing. It's supposed to be fun  
Stop being so dumb and stop acting so young  
On a quest to be a ruler and become number one  
In the whole kingdom, but you never will, son

And even if you do, I ain't impressed with that  
Why? Your ass if fat, you got a dumb ass hat  
If loose lips sink ships, then you sink the armada  
Talk so much crap, you're like a motor Estrada

Isiah: Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
I don't give a crap if you're a magic pro  
Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
Why you even care if I call you little toad

Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
When I insult you I keep it on the low  
Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
Look at that face, you're about to explode

Amber: Your face is so red, it's like somebody boiled it  
Open your mouth and guess what, it's a toilet  
Overflowing with anger and rage  
You need to get yourself a plunger and stick it in your face

Hahahaha, we're all laughing at you  
Stop acting like a fool and stop being so rude  
Hey, bro. I know, I shouldn't feed the trolls  
But it's funny as hell watching you lose control

Ivy: Why is everybody always laughing at me?

Amber: 'Cause you shoot like a baby and sit down to pee  
You ain't no G, so stop acting so hard  
I can't understand you, I don't speak retard

Isiah: Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
I don't give a crap if you're a magic pro  
Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
Why you even care if I call you little toad

Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
When I insult you I keep it on the low  
Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
Look at that face, you're about to explode

Roland: Acting like a badass in the Enchanted Feast Live  
But everyone knows you're really four feet high  
A midget with an attitude, you got some problems fool  
Take a deep breath, grab a drink, and get some food

Miranda: And stop yelling, and screaming, and acting tough  
What's the matter, your mamma didn't love you enough?

Miss. Nettle: WHAT?! Motherlover, give me your address!

Miranda: Why, so you can show up wearing make up and a dress?

James: We're laughing so hard, we need some tissues  
This fool's got some anger issues  
Get a life, get a tan, get a job, and get paid  
And maybe if you're lucky, you can get laid

Miss Nettle: I get more guys than WWE

Baileywick: So is that how your dog got those STD's

Miss. Nettle: We should 1V1, how about that?

Sofia: I'm sorry, but we don't like to fight the handicapped

In the Enchanted Feast, everyone watches as Miss. Nettle gets real angry and laughs at her.

Miss Nettle: Oh my God, I'm gonna rage quit! I'm gonna fucking rage quit, you understand?! I've had enough of this! You all act like four year olds! You all act like four year old! AH! AH! AH! Your moms didn't love you either! None of your moms loved you either! 1V1 me! 1V1 me! Oh my God I hate you royals! Why y'all sitting there acting like a couple of bitches?! Fight me in real life! I'm gonna come to your castles, take out my wand, and hex you! Oh my God! Oh my God! You all piss me off so bad! I can't handle this anymore! You foolish pricks, I'm gonna go to wizard school! I'm going to wizard school! You understand?! Why is everyone always laughing?! Always laughing, damnit I hate you all! AAH!

Isiah: You mad or what? Why you so mad?

Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
I don't give a crap if you're a magic pro  
Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
Why you even care if I call you little toad?

Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
When I insult you, I keep it on the low  
Hahahaha, oh you mad bro?  
Look at that face, you're about to explode

* * *

**Isiah: We hope you enjoyed this song just as much as I did. I sing it a lot when I'm alone in my room.**

**Tom: Really?**

**Isiah: Yeah. You didn't know that?**

**Tom: No.**

**Isiah: Well now you know.**

**Tom: Okay. Appreciate that. Everyone, please review nicely. No flames. Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters will be continued soon. We got some requests that we're not gonna spoil. The sequel to Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza is under works also. The lemons that we have but didn't finish will be continued soon. Same goes for Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you give us everyday. We're outta here. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
